Confesiones de Invierno
by Zanzamaru
Summary: UCHIHA SASUKE TIENE TODO PARA SER FELIZ: UN BUEN TRABAJO, UNA POSICION ECONOMICA ELEVADA, UNA EXCELENTE ESPOSA. TODA SU VIDA ES PERFECTA, ES ENTONCES QUE ESCUCHA UNA CANCION DEL GRUPO DE SU HERMANO Y LAS DUDAS COMIENZAN A SER PREGUNTAS; Y LAS PREGUNTAS NO SIEMPRE LLEVAN A LAS RESPUESTAS QUE ESPERAMOS. -SASUNARU ONESHOT. -OCC HASTA EN LAS MACETAS! PEQUEÑA-GRAN-PARTE SONG-FIC.


**RESUMEN:**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE TIENE TODO PARA SER FELIZ: UN BUEN TRABAJO, UNA POSICION ECONOMICA ELEVADA, UNA EXCELENTE ESPOSA.**

 **TODA SU VIDA ES PERFECTA, ES ENTONCES QUE ESCUCHA UNA CANCION DEL GRUPO DE SU HERMANO Y LAS DUDAS COMIENZAN A SER PREGUNTAS; Y LAS PREGUNTAS NO SIEMPRE LLEVAN A LAS RESPUESTAS QUE ESPERAMOS.**

 **-SASUNARU ONESHOT.**

 **-OCC HASTA EN LAS MACETAS, PEQUEÑA-GRAN-PARTE SONG-FIC.**

* * *

 ** _Hola holita gente bonita! Aquí Zanza reportándose nuevamente, este fic originalmente iba para la Edad de Oro SasuNaru, una avalancha de fics, ideado por un grupo de face de no-ardidas por el final de Naruto. Simplemente lo detestamos por lo falso que es (¬w¬). En fin, se suponía que gracias a esto subiría el segundo capi de mi fic "Mi Promesa" pero todos sabemos lo perra que puede ser Doña Inspiración; que no me dejo dormir tres noches seguidas hasta que me senté y empecé a perfilar este one-shot. Si, será un solo capitulo (suenan trompetas) así qué tendrán una historia finalizada al menos xD._**

 ** _Tanto el titulo como la inspiración vino al escuchar la canción "Cuando Comenzamos a Nacer" del dúo argentino Sui Generis, un grupo de rock argentino de hace mucho, muuuuuuuuucho tiempo (Estamos hablando de un grupo que recién empezaba a formarse en 1967,cuando ellos cursaban tercer año, terminando por "separarse" en 1975, fueron perseguidos, repudiados y prohibidos por la dictadura militar de ese entonces) sus temas sin embargo trascienden la frontera del tiempo y hay algunos realmente excelentes que en mi humilde opinión toda persona debería conocer, cualquier cosa pasen por mi face que con todo gusto les pasare temas del grupo y demás xDD. El tema en cuestión siempre me pareció solapadamente yaoi, una característica que muchas de sus canciones comparten (en entrevistas han contado que tuvieron a las apuradas que cambiar una de sus canciones poniendo un nombre de mujer en vez del de hombre que era originalmente porque los militares habían "avisado" que esa canción era insultante y que esperaban que el nombre fuera un "error") ya que expone básicamente todo lo que se considera "normalidad". No solo sus temas son muy buenos, sus voces son también geniales. Incluso ahora siguen cantando, aunque de forma solista._**

 ** _Ah, el título "Confesiones de Invierno" también es una canción del mismo grupo.._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _ **ESTO VIENE SIENDO UN AU (EL MUNDO**_ **"REAL"** _ **DIGAMOS), SE AVISA DESDE YA EL OCC TAMAÑO VACA 747, ASI QUE ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ^3^.**_

 _ **SONG FIC EN UNA PARTE XD  
**_

 _ **DISCLAMER:**_ _ **KISHIMOTO Y PIERROT NO SE LO MERECEN, PERO SON LOS DUEÑOS DEL UNIVERSO NARUTO.(por mi, que ardan ¬¬)**_

 _ **SUI GENERIS Y SUS CANCIONES TAMPOCO SON MIOS, AUNQUE SI ES MIO EL CD DONDE SALE LA CANCION QUE ME INSPIRO.**_

 _ **DEDICACIONES:**_

 _ ***ESPECIALMENTE A MI CARIÑIN ARCELIA, QUE SE METIO EN MI FIC CASI SIN QUE ME DIERA CUENTA Y YA NO SE QUISO IR XDD**_

 _ ***AL GRUPO TODO DE FACE (NO PUSE "A LAS CHICAS DEL GRUPO" PORQUE ESTOY SEGURA DE; AL MENOS; DOS VARONES EN EL XDDD)**_

 _ *** A LAS EVIL BRAINS, LAS CUALES ADORO LOCAMENTE, COMO DEBE DE SER**_

 _ **DISFRUTEN EL FIC! (^3^)/)**_

 _ **Las canciones usadas seran :**_

 _ *** Rasguña las Piedras**_

 _ *** Canción para mi Muerte**_

 _ *** Necesito  
**_

 _ *** Cuando Comenzamos a Nacer**_

 _ **Del grupo Sui Generis**_

 _ **Todos son muy bonitas, por si quieren buscarlas y escucharlas mientras leen :3**_

* * *

 ** _CONFESIONES DE INVIERNO_**

Sentado en ese pequeño bar, un moreno de piel pálida y ojos negros esperaba con cara de cortes pero fría indiferencia que saliese a escena el grupo musical de su hermano mayor. Un rictus en su rostro informaba al observador consciente que alguna preocupación llenaba en ese momento su mente, abstrayéndolo de su alrededor.

Sasuke Uchiha era su nombre, un hombre joven de 33 años, que ante el pedido de su hermano mayor de acudir a lo que sería la vuelta al mundo de la música para el, él reconocido músico Itachi Uchiha y su grupo Akatsuki, no dudo en acudir a ese exclusivo y céntrico bar, cuyo propietario era Kazuzu Silvergold, hombre alto y de piel morena, ojos negros y pelo castaño, con algunas canas en las sienes, un ex-integrante del grupo original. Este al saber que sus amigos volvían a los escenarios con una nueva formación, no tardo en ofrecer su local para tal evento, ya que era espacioso, con una inmejorable ubicación y aun así; elegante y de intimo ambiente, algo que venía perfecto ya que Akatsuki ahora sería un dúo.

En sus comienzos fueron cinco sus integrantes: El mencionado Kazuzu en la batería, Konan Nagato, una dulce chica de cabello azul que tenía por costumbre usarlo en un rodete alto y adornarlo con una rosa blanca de origami en el bajo y los coros, Yahiko Sennin, alto pelinaranja en la guitarra eléctrica, Deidara Namikaze como tecladista, un rubio pelilargo de ojos azules, amante de las explosiones ;y su hermano Itachi Uchiha como vocalista y segunda guitarra. El grupo, a pesar de no ser tan jóvenes ya que Kazuzu el mayor contaba con 28 años y Deidara el más joven 21, se había consolidado rápidamente en el primer puesto en Japón y ganado fama internacional, llegando a países tan lejanos como lo eran los latinoamericanos, a quienes conquistaron con su segundo cd, uno exclusivo de covers de animes clásicos. Sabía que aun ahora su hermano recibía cartas de fans de lugares tan remotos como México, España o Argentina.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al recordar cómo solo tres meses después de que sus padres echaran a Itachi de la casa, al tener ya 26 años y no querer estudiar para seguir con la empresa de la familia; dedicándose en cambio a la música para ser un "muerto de hambre" -textuales palabras de su padre-, tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle perdón, arreglando los pequeños "mal entendidos" -según su madre- y ser otra vez una familia normal.

Itachi había perdonado a sus padres rápidamente, aunque tiempo después le confesara a su hermano que solo había vuelto porque lo extrañaba muchísimo, cosa que hizo que Sasuke se emocionase aunque no lo demostrara, ya que a pesar de los trece años que se llevaban, siempre habían sido realmente muy unidos, cosa que el Sasuke adolescente de doce años no estaba dispuesto a decir en voz alta, por supuesto.

El Uchiha menor removió su copa mientras seguía inmerso en el pasado, recordando como doce años después de eso y ya con una tremenda fama a cuestas el grupo se separaba, por que dos de sus integrantes querían dejar la música, casarse y formar una familia, decidiendo el grupo en su totalidad que mejor sería abandonar los escenarios, haciendo de su despedida todo una gira que llego a ser mundial y duro dos años, ingresando en el libro de los records como la gira más larga del mundo, además de romper el récord de lugares visitados, dos marcas que aún no habían sido superadas. Frunció el ceño al recordar también que por esa época Itachi había vuelto a pelearse con sus padres, aunque esta vez Sasuke no llego a saber porque, dejando la relación con sus padres muy tensa, ya que nunca llegaron del todo a perdonarse, muestra de ello era que estos se habían negado a asistir al show de esa noche.

Igualmente el azabache reconocía que en su momento no pudo prestarle tanta atención a esto, ya que al negarse Itachi a la empresa familiar, fue el quien decidió hacerse cargo de ella, escalando posiciones rápidamente hasta llegar por sus propios medios a ser nombrado presidente con solo 26 años. También en ese mismo año se casaría con su novia de la universidad, Sakura Haruno, haciendo que ese año fuese muy ajetreado y no pudiese hablar o estar mucho tiempo con su hermano, formándose una brecha, ya que a pesar de tener 38 años, Itachi no estaba casado o con alguna relación formal que le conociera. Sus gustos y costumbres eran tan diferentes que poco a poco empezaron a distanciarse, aunque el cariño entre ellos nunca mermo, muestra de eso eran las numerosas visitas que recibía de su hermano mayor aunque este se dedicara a viajar junto con su amigo Deidara por todo el mundo.

Sasuke con un respingo volvió al mundo real, ya que a pesar de estar a las puertas del invierno (hecho que la baja temperatura y sensación térmica parecían afanarse en demostrar), el lugar contaba con una buena calefacción, cosa que hizo que se parase rápidamente para sacarse su abrigo y guantes, todos de excelente calidad; enseguida volvió a sentarse y perderse en sus pensamientos como ya era costumbre, mientras su mirada vagaba entre las personas en el local, deteniéndose en una pareja a pocas mesas de la suya, donde se veía a una mujer con un embarazo avanzado siendo acompañada y atendida por su solicito marido, fue ahí donde los reconoció y una pequeña sonrisa asomo a su boca. Eran Konan y su esposo Yahiko; los amigos de toda la vida y compañeros de grupo de su hermano Itachi, quien justo en ese momento salía al escenario en compañía de Deidara, el tecladista, con quien ahora formaría Akatsuki.

Sabía que el espectáculo de hoy seria grabado para después editarlo dentro de un dvd especial, además varios periodistas habían sido invitados ya que este momento era único.

Solo entonces le prestó atención a como estaba decorado el escenario; parecía un lugar acogedor pero sencillo, ya que apenas estaban el teclado de Deidara (aunque este era de los grandes y dobles) y su silla especial (nunca supo porque exactamente pero el rubio usaba una silla ortopédica por un problema en la espalda), y una cómoda silla para su hermano, que sostenía en ese momento su guitarra acústica. Telas oscuras de fondo, unos cuantos almohadones en un sillón algo apartado y una pequeña planta con florecitas amarillas a un costado, al verla el Uchiha no pudo sino reírse entre dientes.

Esa planta era algo especial ya que el mismo se la había regalado en sus quince años. Como tarea en la clase de manualidades, tuvieron que pintar una maceta, elegir una planta y hacer un regalo. Completamente abochornado Sasuke tomo una de las macetas pequeñas, le pinto cinco gatitos y a cada uno un moño negro con nubes rojas (el símbolo de Akatsuki), eligio la planta que más le llamo la atención y se la regalo a su hermano cuando este fue a visitarlo. Río más al rememorar la cara de Itachi quien se había emocionado casi hasta las lágrimas con el regalo, entendía que al ser su hermano todo un adolescente, cualquier muestra de cariño era algo muy vergonzoso para él. Todo el grupo agradeció el regalo ya que para el bochorno de Sasuke, Itachi decidió llevar la pequeña planta con él a las giras, como una especie de cábala. Incluso los cinco gatitos con sus moños fueron la tapa de uno de sus cds más populares, aunque el grupo nunca revelo de donde había salido el dibujo. Pensaba que la plantita ya estaría muerta o algo así, teniendo sorpresivamente que pellizcar el puente de su nariz para evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ante la prueba de cuanto lo quería su hermano, quien aún conservaba ese regalo de hace tanto tiempo.

Itachi se sentó mostrando una tranquilidad que no tenía, después de pensarlo mucho había decidido volver a tocar y cantar. Si bien al finalizar el grupo habían tenido suficiente dinero para no trabajar nunca más, todos habían puesto algún negocio o seguido trabajando. Kazuzu creo ese maravilloso lugar, un bar elegante y discreto. Yahiko y Konan, a pesar de haberse casado y decir que solo se dedicarían a su familia no habían podido quedarse quietos y en menos de seis meses de dejar el grupo y estando recién casados abrieron su propia estudio, para dedicarse a exponer y enseñar sus grandes pasiones: Konan el origami, y el alto pelinaranja fotografía. Su lugar era muy conocido y respetado, sus trabajos eran rápidamente vendidos y sus exposiciones estaban siempre llenas. Deidara y el habían decidido viajar y volver a visitar esos lugares que tanto les había gustado de sus giras, habían aprendido muchísimo de otras culturas e incluso varios idiomas. A veces los reconocían y aun después de tantos años muchos les pedían autógrafos, les invitaban cosas o daban pequeños regalos que ellos agradecían de corazón, igualmente siempre se hacía tiempo para volver y visitar a su hermanito, llevándole regalos de todo el mundo. Habían sido también "padrinos artísticos" para varios nuevos talentos, y puesto una editorial junto con Deidara.

Itachi sabía que tenía varios motivos para sentirse realizado, una vida que cualquiera le envidiaría, pero no podía dejar de pensar que no podía ser feliz y realmente no entendía porque se sentía así. No fue sino hace un año, cuando viajo, como siempre, junto con Deidara hacia Latinoamérica, concretamente al país llamado Argentina, donde gracias a una fan se dio cuenta de algo dentro suyo rodeado de sombras y temores que no lo dejaban ser. Esta chica que los había reconocido mientras paseaban, les había invitado a su propia casa si pasaban por su barrio alguna vez, para compartir una taza de té o un café, dejándoles su teléfono y dirección sin pena. Después de pensarlo un poco ambos decidieron ir y conocer la historia de la mujer, por lo que al otro día la llamaron y fueron a verla, sintiéndose cómodos enseguida, lo que llevo a que sus visitas fueran cada vez más seguidas, convirtiéndose pronto en buenos amigos. Gracias a esta amistad, Itachi pronto entendió lo que realmente necesitaba, se decidió y hablo sinceramente con Deidara, después con sus amigos, dando como resultado esta velada y la decisión de volver a cantar, había muchas cosas que contarle al mundo, aunque hubiese personas que no estarían muy de acuerdo, empezando por sus padres.

Sasuke levanto la vista al ver que ya iba a comenzar el espectáculo, viendo que Deidara ya se había acomodado en su lugar e Itachi terminaba de sentarse.

 ** _-Gracias por venir hoy-_** empezó su hermano con una sonrisa, al acomodarse mejor. _ **-Estoy feliz de ver tantos amigos, tantos rostros queridos, personas importantes para nosotros -** _ en ese momento miro donde estaba el y le guiño el ojo _ **\- ¿Verdad Dei ?**_

 _ **-Por supuesto-**_ respondió el rubio sonriendo también _ **\- Antiguos y nuevos amigos, seres queridos…No podría pedir mejor público para hoy Ita.**_

 _ **-Antes de empezar**_ -continuo Itachi _**– quiero agradecer especialmente la presencia de tres personas. Una; no voy a decir donde está sentado, porque por su precioso carácter seguramente me arrojara su vaso por la cabeza al terminar, pero gracias por venir hoy hermano.**_

 _ **-Puedo arrojarlo ahora Itachi-**_ se escuchó decir el mismo en voz alta y sonriendo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Se recriminaba internamente, el odiaba destacar y ahora varios estaban mirándolo con mucha atención, cosa que lo hacía sentir incomodo; estaba tan a gusto y contento por su hermano que simplemente se le salió. Por suerte Deidara se dio cuenta y fue en su ayuda:

 _ **-No te preocupes Sasuke, si no se comporta, yo le pego con esto-**_ dijo divertido levantando su botella de agua entre las risas del lugar.

 _ **-Ustedes son malos conmigo-**_ protesto Itachi quien también había notado la incomodidad de su hermano, y le agradecía internamente a Dei su ayuda _ **\- En fin..Las otras dos personas están sentadas por allá -**_ señalo una mesa del costado cerca del escenario _ **\- y como no entienden mucho japonés, en este momento un amigo traduce esto al español-**_ sonrío _**\- Gracias Arcelia y Zanza por estar aquí, tan lejos de su casa, sobre todo en el día de cumpleaños de Zanza, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

Sasuke giro la cabeza para ver hacia donde apuntaba su hermano, reconociendo primero que nada a Hidan Toshiba, amigo y antiguo representante de Akatsuki. El sabia que el hombre tenia conocimiento de varios idiomas, y al parecer el español entre ellos. Junto a el estaban sentadas dos muchachas muy diferentes entre si, ya que una era de piel muy morena, tenia el cabello negro largo y las puntas teñidas de fucsia hacían juego con el marco de sus gafas. La otra era de piel blanca (aunque no tanto como la suya) menos en sus mejillas, que parecían estar ruborizadas todo el tiempo. Tenia el cabello corto y de un rojizo-anaranjado, con rayitas verdes. Ambas vestían muy sencillo, con unas playeras de Akatsuki, jeans y tenis negros, aunque la de cabello corto los tenia con detalles en verde ( y parecían de niño pequeño) y la otra tenia detalles en naranja. Después de unos momentos (y de que Hidan les terminara de traducir lo que dijeron) las chicas rieron divertidas y mientras que la de gafas le decía rápidamente algo a Hidan para contestar, la otra dijo un _**"muchas gracias"** _ en español primero, y después en un inseguro pero firme japones.

 _ **-Arcelia agradece también que las hayan invitado, cumpliendo el sueño que tenían de conocer nuestro país, al que adoran, mas en esta fecha-**_ Hidan tradujo. Inmediatamente se noto que con estas palabras las latinas se habían ganado a todos en la sala, ya que un _ **"Sean bienvenidas"**_ y _**"feliz cumpleaños"**_ se escucho en todas las mesas, incluso algunos como Konan y Yahiko dándoles una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

 _ **-Bueno, ya que las chicas causaron tanta buena impresión, les vamos a mostrar la sorpresa que teníamos para ellas-** _ aplaudió Deidara mientras con un control apuntaba detrás suyo, haciendo que una pantalla se revelara.

 _ **-Habíamos pensado esto para las chicas, en la pantalla aparecerán los subtítulos para que ellas puedan seguir nuestras canciones, o lo que hablamos; y viceversa;**_ _ ** _ **asi que también todos ustedes podrán saber que decimo** s_-**_ sonrío el Uchiha mayor a sus amigas _**\- así mismo hemos decidido cantar en español la mayoría de los temas, básicamente el nuevo disco tendrá en japonés las canciones que cantemos hoy en español..En deferencia a nuestras invitadas...¿Te parece Dei que comencemos en español?**_

 _ **-Me parece perfecto Ita, cuando quieras-**_ le sonrío Deidara dispuesto a empezar-

 _ **-Ok, les aclaro antes de empezar que estos temas en español son en realidad covers, fue nuestra querida Zanza quien nos hizo conocer la banda de rock argentino "Sui Generis" y sus temas..-**_ Itachi le hizo una seña a Deidara y este comenzó con unos suaves acordes de piano _**-Son de hace muchos años, pero todos sabemos que la buena musica..es eterna, el tema se llama.. "Rasguña las piedras"...**_

Sasuke escucho un suave gritito venir de Zanza, a quien le brillaron los ojos y se adelantó en la mesa atenta, todo parecía indicar que era un tema que le gustaba mucho, por lo que le llamo aún más la atención y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente también.

Itachi tomo la guitarra, comenzó a tocarla mientras cantaba suavemente:

 _ **Detrás de las paredes**_

 _ **que ayer te han levantado, te ruego que respires todavía**_

 _ **apoyo mis espaldas, y espero que me abraces**_

 _ **atravesando el muro de mis días**_

 _ **-y rasguña las piedras**_

 _ **y rasguña las piedras**_

 _ **y rasguña las piedras**_

 _ **hasta mi-**_

 _ **Apenas perceptibles, escucho tus palabras**_

 _ **se acercan las bandas de rock and roll**_

 _ **y sacuden un poco**_

 _ **las paredes gastadas, y siento las preguntas de tu voz..**_

 _ **-y rasguña las piedras**_

 _ **y rasguña las piedras**_

 _ **y rasguña las piedras**_

 _ **hasta mi-**_

 _ **Y si estoy cansado de gritarte**_

 _ **es que solo quiero despertarte**_

 _ **y por fin veo tus ojos**_

 _ **que lloran desde el fondo, y empiezo a amarte con toda mi piel**_

 _ **y escapas a abrazarte**_

 _ **y me sangran las manos**_

 _ **pero que libres vamos a crecer**_

 _ **-y rasguña las piedras**_

 _ **y rasguña las piedras**_

 _ **y rasguña las piedras**_

 _ **hasta mi-**_

Sasuke estaba con la boca abierta, y una rápida mirada le hizo notar que no era el único. La canción era preciosa, sin dudas, pero además era de alguna forma terriblemente melancólica. Él tenía apenas vagas nociones de español, por lo que había decidido seguir la canción en la pantalla.

No pudo pensar mucho más porque Itachi ya estaba rasgueando la guitarra suavemente, y esta vez era Deidara quien sonrío en el micrófono mientras decía:

 _ **\- Ahora me toca cantar a mí.. Esta canción marco toda una generación. Es la banda sonora de un país, su nombre; "Canción para mi Muerte"...**_

 _ **Hubo un tiempo que fui hermoso**_

 _ **y fui libre de verdad**_

 _ **guardaba todos mis sueños**_

 _ **en castillos de cristal**_

 _ **Poco a poco fui creciendo**_

 _ **y mis fabulas de amor**_

 _ **se fueron desvaneciendo**_

 _ **como pompas de jabón..**_

 _ **-Te encontrare una mañana, dentro de mi habitación**_

 _ **y prepararas la cama, para dos-**_

 _ **Es larga la carretera, cuando uno mira atrás**_

 _ **vas cruzando las fronteras, sin darte cuenta quizás**_

 _ **tomate del pasamanos, porque antes de llegar**_

 _ **se aferraron mil ancianos, pero**_

 _ **se fueron igual..**_

 _ **-Te encontrare una mañana, dentro de mi habitación**_

 _ **y prepararas la cama, para dos-**_

 _ **Quisiera saber tu nombre**_

 _ **tu lugar, tu dirección**_

 _ **y si te han puesto teléfono**_

 _ **también tu numeración**_

 _ **Te suplico que me avises, si me vienes a buscar**_

 _ **no es porque te tenga miedo**_

 _ **solo me quiero arreglar**_

 _ **-Te encontrare una mañana, dentro de mi habitación**_

 _ **y prepararas la cama, para dos-**_

 _ **-Te encontrare una mañana, dentro de mi habitación**_

 _ **y prepararas la cama, para dos-**_

Nuevamente a Sasuke le había fascinado la canción. Contrariamente a lo que pensó en un principio teniendo en cuenta la canción anterior y el título de esta, se esperaba algo morboso, pero en este tema el autor simplemente parecía ver a la muerte como una vieja amiga.

Lo tenía realmente decidido, en cuanto saliera el disco de su hermano se lo compraría. Es más, mejor le pedía una copia en cuanto terminara el show.

Antes de comenzar la próxima canción, Itachi hizo señas a la mesa de sus amigas, mientras Deidara se agachaba a buscar algo y sacaba un estuche extraño, largo y lo levantaba mostrándolo. Zanza se acercó apurada al escenario y después de algunas palabras en español, subió con ellos, abriendo el estuche y mostrando una flauta traversa de un bonito color verde metálico. Rápidamente le fue acercado a Zanza un micrófono mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón del decorado, hizo unas flexiones con los dedos y asistió, para darle pie a ambos, mientras comenzaba ella con la introducción del tema, Itachi aclaro: _ **-En esta necesitábamos ayuda, se llama "Necesito"..**_

 _ **-Necesito alguien que me emparche un poco**_

 _ **y que limpie mi cabeza**_

 _ **Que cocine guisos de madre, postres de abuela**_

 _ **y torres de caramelo-**_

 _ **Y que ponga tachuelas en mis zapatos**_

 _ **para que me acuerde, que voy caminando**_

 _ **Y que cuelgue mi mente de una soga hasta que se seque de problemas**_

 _ **y me lleve**_

 _ **Y que este en mi cama viernes y domingos**_

 _ **para estar en su alma, todos los demás**_

 _ **días de mi vida**_

 _ **Y que me quiera cuando estoy**_

 _ **cuando me voy**_

 _ **cuando me fui**_

 _ **Y que sepa servir el te, besarme después y echar a reír**_

 _ **Y que conozca las palabras**_

 _ **que jamás le voy a decir**_

 _ **Y que no le importe mi ropa**_

 _ **si total me voy a desvestir**_

 _ **para amarla**_

 _ **para amarla**_

 _ **-Necesito alguien que me emparche un poco**_

 _ **y que limpie mi cabeza**_

 _ **Que cocine guisos de madre, postres de abuela**_

 _ **y torres de caramelo-**_

 _ **Si conocen alguien así, yo se los pido**_

 _ **que me avisen porque es así totalmente**_

 _ **lo que necesito**_

 _ **que necesito**_

 _ **que necesito**_

 _ **que necesito**_

 _ **que necesito**_

 _ **que necesito**_

Esta canción en cambio le causo mucha risa. Aunque no pudo dejar de pensar si su esposa era lo que necesitaba. Movió la cabeza desechando rápidamente esos pensamientos, obviamente su esposa no cumplía algunos de los pedidos de la canción.. Bueno, no cumplía ninguno, pero seguramente un japonés haría una lista diferente…Suponía.

Al terminar la canción aprovecharon que Zanza estaba en el escenario y le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz mientras ella soplaba las velitas de una pequeña torta que le llevo Arcelia.

Mirando fijamente la forma en que se relacionaban esas dos, Sasuke pudo llegar a la conclusión que ambas eran pareja, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco, aunque no fuese homofóbico.

Después Deidara e Itachi, acompañados de Zanza y su flauta, anunciaron que harían su último tema, tenían que dejar algunos para el disco, había mencionado Deidara entre risas.

Flauta y teclado comenzaron la introducción, mientras Itachi extrañamente mirándolo fijo anunciaba: _ **-He aquí el último tema, fue un placer estar con todos ustedes hoy..Esta es la razón principal de que estemos aquí, ya que esta canción fue lo que me hizo querer volver a cantar..El tema se llama "Cuando Comenzamos a Nacer" .**_

Su hermano de verdad no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo que hizo pensar a Sasuke que este tema le recordó a él, o se lo dedicaba especialmente pero no había querido decirlo a todos..

 _ **Cuando comenzamos a nacer**_

 _ **La mente empieza a comprender**_

 _ **Que vos sos vos y tenes vida**_

 _ **Que poca cosa es la realidad**_

 _ **Mejor seguir, mejor soñar**_

 _ **Que lo que vale no es el día**_

 _ **Pero el sol**_

 _ **Pero el sol**_

 _ **Esta**_

 _ **No es de papel es de verdad**_

 _ **Tenes una boca para hablar**_

 _ **Y comenzas a preguntar**_

 _ **Y conoces a la mentira**_

 _ **Con tus piernas vas a caminar**_

 _ **Y ahí te empiezan a encerrar**_

 _ **Y ahí te quedas con tu rutina**_

 _ **Y que vas**_

 _ **y que vas**_

 _ **a hacer**_

 _ **Uno se cansa de correr**_

 _ **Llenas tus valijas de amor y te vas**_

 _ **A buscar el cuerpo de una mujer**_

 _ **Y descubrís que amor es más**_

 _ **Que una noche y juntos ver amanecer**_

 _ **Poco a poco vos te conformas,**_

 _ **Si no es amor es tuya igual**_

 _ **Y vos le das lo que te pida**_

 _ **Pero si te ofrecen el final,**_

 _ **Dirás "igual me he de quedar"**_

 _ **Porque soy yo, porque es mi vida.**_

Por vaya a saber cuál vez, Sasuke volvía a estar sin palabras, aunque esta vez no fuese de una buena forma, esta canción le había llegado mucho más profundo que las demás..No pudo sino sentirse algo..identificado con ese tema..

Las pocas veces que se había puesto a pensar en su vida, la había sentido realmente como la vida de alguien ajeno..¿Tuvo él verdaderamente la posibilidad de elegir su vida? Sakura había sido su elección porque la amaba o al menos la quería... ¿O simplemente era la más cercana en el momento en que _debía_ casarse?

Bufo con el ceño fruncido, su vida estaba perfectamente, y si bien las canciones que canto su hermano eran buenas, eran solo eso, canciones.

…Aun así, estaba decidido a pedirle el cd.

Mientras Zanza se bajaba del escenario e iba a su mesa, Itachi se levantó y acercándose a Deidara le extendió la mano, el rubio la tomo y ambos se acercaron con los micrófonos para unas palabras finales.

 _ **"Extraño"**_ , pensó Sasuke, _**"No se soltaron las...manos"**_

Itachi comenzó: _**-Bien, antes de terminar del todo con esta magnífica noche, he de hacerles un anuncio final...-**_ volteando a ver a Deidara, quien le sonreía como nunca Sasuke había visto sonreír a nadie..excepto quizás a esas dos chicas recién _**-Desde hace veinte años que estoy en pareja...y sé que me tarde, pero Deidara..¿Te casas conmigo? Ahora es legal aquí también-** _ termino el Uchiha mayor con una tierna sonrisa a un ruborizado Deidara, a quien le caían unas lágrimas.

 _ **-Por supuesto que me caso contigo...Te amo Ita-**_ contesto el rubio mientras lo abrazaba.

En ese momento desde la mesa de las chicas se escucharon los aplausos, aplausos que se extendieron por todo el lugar rápidamente. Todos parecían con ganas de compartir la felicidad de ambos enamorados, quienes todavía se abrazaban y ahora era Itachi quien dejaba escapar unas lágrimas; aunque estas eran de alivio, ya que había visto como su hermano pasaba de la duda a la aceptación, y finalmente le sonreía feliz mientras levantaba los pulgares en señal de apoyo. Su hermano era muy importante para el, y una de las razones por las cuales nunca habían dicho su relación con Dei más allá de amigos y compañeros de trabajo, sus padres se lo prohibieron amenazándolo con no dejarlos verse más. Cuando su hermano creció tuvo miedo, Sasuke parecía tan "normal" y apegado a las reglas, que tuvo miedo de su rechazo, más aun cuando se casó con quien Itachi estaba seguro apenas y quería.

Muchos años después Itachi entendió que quizás su hermano no había sabido hacer otra cosa, y fue gracias a las canciones que había escuchado con Arcelia y Zanza lo que había finalmente hecho comprender que no tenía por qué callarse, que el amor de su hermano era más fuerte que su típica crianza o su normal vida..Y al que no le gustara, bien podía arder, como decía Zanza.

Al otro día a Sasuke no le sorprendió encontrar en la mayoría de los diarios una foto de la noche pasada, aunque algunos diarios se enfocasen más en que su hermano había _"salido del armario"_ después de tanto tiempo que su vuelta al mundo de la música; prueba de eso era que incluso varios días más tarde aún seguían siendo noticia, junto con declaraciones de gente que los apoyaba o los repudiaba, pero Sasuke no estaba muy al tanto. El día siguiente del concierto, ya con el nuevo cd en su poder y habiéndolo escuchado, no podía quedarse quieto, sentía que algo le faltaba, algo se le escapaba frustrándolo enormemente, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse atorado con algo. Incluso fue a visitar a su hermano para tratar de quitarse esa sensación, pero no le había servido de nada.

Dos semanas habían pasado y el aun no podía dejarse absorber completamente por la rutina de nuevo. Hacer las mismas cosas de siempre le provocaban una especie de picor en todo el cuerpo, por lo que empezó a tratar de ir a su trabajo por otra ruta, cosas así, pero no lo calmaba del todo.

Su mayor momento de tranquilidad fue tres días después, cuando su esposa había decidido ir a visitar por unos días a sus padres en Hokkaido, dejándolo tranquilo y solo. Fue allí donde noto que, sin darse cuenta, lo primero que pensó al enterarse del viaje fue que sería libre por unos días. No libre en el sentido de que iría a buscar otras compañías femeninas ya que jamás le había sido infiel a su mujer, o dedicarse a salir a trasnochar todo el tiempo, si no que su esposa realmente lo agobiaba. Tal como decía la canción de su hermano, el simplemente le daba todo lo que ella pedía, para que así lo dejara en paz. Antes no quería ni oír hablar de un divorcio, ya que pensaba que su vida, para ser perfecta, debía incluir una esposa. Ahora..Ahora la verdad ya no estaba tan seguro.

Fue también casi sin darse cuenta, mientras miraba un día el atardecer desde la ventana de su estudio, pensando en que regalarle a Itachi por la nueva casa que ahora compartía con Deidara, que al decidirse finalmente por un pequeño jazmín, como un rayo recordó porque había elegido la pequeña planta para Itachi hace tantos años.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Completamente decidido a que nadie viese su dibujo, había rápidamente terminado y acercándose donde estaban todas las plantas, el color amarillo de esas florecitas le habían llamado la atención._

 _ **-¡Mira Sasuke! Estas son azules como el reflejo en tu pelo-** dijo entonces una vocecita a su lado sobresaltándolo._

 _Al voltearse no le sorprendió encontrarse con su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, quien sostenía una plantita que parecía derramarse por los costados con, ciertamente, varias flores de color azul oscuro._

 _ **-Hum, y esas parecen tu pelo-** contesto el mientras tomaba la pequeña plantita que le había llamado la atención._

 _Volviendo a su lugar después de sonreírle al rubito, se le ocurrió pensar a quien podría regalarle su amigo la planta, sabía que era huérfano y prácticamente vivía solo en un pequeño departamento cerca del colegio._

 _~fin flashback~_

 _ **-Porque nunca me anime a preguntarle..-**_ suspiro en voz alta. _ **  
**_

 _ **"Éramos muy unidos, cuando fue que deje de verlo"** _ se sorprendió pensando al día siguiente.

Esa misma tarde se puso tranquilo (ya que su esposa había llamado para avisar que tardaría un par de días en regresar) a revisar viejos recuerdos y fotografías.

Paso sin importarle las fotos de su boda, y fue directamente al álbum de su época universitaria.

 _ **"Aquí estas"**_ pensó sonriendo al encontrar la última foto con su rubio amigo… Y la última en que quiso aparecer, después ya nunca acepto de buena gana salir en fotos.

En la fotografía que sostenía, se podía ver al azabache sentado en una mesa aparentemente almorzando, en compañía de su amigo Naruto y su primo Sai Uchiha (quien extrañamente sonreía de forma normal, no tan espeluznante como siempre). Los tres tenían el mismo estilo de camisa, aunque de colores diferentes y se las había regalado como broma el tutor de Naruto, ya que los tres eran siempre los primeros puestos de sus respectivas clases, los colores hacían referencia a lo que estaban estudiando: Sasuke usaba una de color negro por sus estudios en economía, Sai una de color vino por el departamento de arte y Naru una de un color verde metálico,(ahora notaba, era el mismo color de la flauta que la amiga de Itachi usaba).. El estudiaba repostería, aunque varios compañeros se burlaran un poco de eso.

Recordó que en esa época se sentaban con un amigo de Naruto, un chico bastante serio y palido, con cabello de un rojo muy subido de nombre Gaara, compañero de carrera de Sai; el no salía en la foto ya que la había sacado, supuestamente para inmortalizar la cara de tonto de Sai, aclarando después que la cara de Sasuke también daba gracia. Viendo ahora la foto, Sasuke no podía negar que en vez de tener su rostro frio de siempre, llevaba una expresión mucho más amable mientras con su mano sacaba un poco de caldo de la comisura de la boca a Naruto, quien salía muy ruborizado en la foto. Prestando más atención pudo notar de fondo la cara de hastío de Sakura, quien miraba la escena realmente con mala cara, y eso que aún no eran novios…Por más que la pelirosa le había acosado casi desde que empezaran las clases, ellos se pusieron de novios tres meses después de terminar la universidad, justo cuando..

 _ **-Soy un idiota-**_ dijo por fin Sasuke, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto con la foto aun en su mano. Necesitaba hablar urgente con Itachi y con el padre de Deidara, que era un importante abogado.

Tres días después, en un pequeño barrio a las afueras de Kyoto llamado Konoha, justo cuando caía una fina nevada, un joven rubio de piel canela acomodaba unos cupcakes mientras silbaba. Su tienda era pequeña pero muy bonita, mostrando todas las tortitas y demás delicias que se esforzaba en hacer para los demás. Estaba decorada en colores suaves, y una pared cerca de la ventana estaba pintada con un paisaje de fantasía, donde un mapache rojo mordisqueaba la cola de un perrito negro, y un zorrito naranja un poco más lejos estaba acompañado de un gatito azul que llevaba un moño negro, con nubecitas rojas. Ambos estaban cuidando de dos flores, una amarilla y una azul.

Mientras Naruto regaba una gran planta que ocupaba toda la ventana de flores muy azules, sonaba por la radio la nueva canción que habia lanzado hacia un mes el ahora dúo Akatsuki; "Necesito".

En eso sonó la campanilla de la puerta, revelando la presencia de un nuevo cliente, por lo cual volteo hacia allí con una sonrisa amistosa, sonrisa que se volvió melancólica cuando vio quien estaba en su puerta.

 _ **-Ya llegue Naru-**_ dijo Sasuke acercándose al otro y abrazándolo.

 _ **-Te tardaste Sasu-** _ contesto el rubito devolviendo aún mas fuerte el abrazo.

 _ **-Lo siento mucho dobe, pero ya estoy aquí.**_

 _ **-Bienvenido a casa teme.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **SE FINI**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **NOTAS ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, son las 3:35 de la madrugada y a estas alturas no estoy muy despierta...de hecho tengo la sensacion que me dormi hace una hora xDDD**_

 _ **Ah, por si no lo dije antes, el fic esta basado en una imagen que...justo ahora no tengo a mano, si alguien del grupo me la pasa sere feliz (n.n)**_

 _ **Adios! Los quiero!**_

 _ **EDITADO: Bueno, pues aqui esta.  
Por si alguien no entendio, Sasuke se da cuenta q toda su vida quiso a Naruto, q solo empezo a salir con Sakura despues q el rubito se fuera...  
Se divorcio-por eso busco al padre de Dei q era abogado- y salio corriendo para quedarse con su kitsune.**_

 _ **ESTOY PARTICIPANDO DEL CONCURSO DEL GRUPO "SHHH.. SASUNARU NARUSASU" DE FACE, SI LES GUSTARON MIS HISTORIAS, VAYAN PORFAS AL GRUPO Y VOTEN POR MI! :D**_

 _ **TOTAL DE PALABRAS CON NOTAS LOCAS INCLUIDAS: 6.150**_

 _ **PD: Dejen rew o les mordere las patitas! (¬w¬)**_


End file.
